1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jam proof solder dispenser and more particularly pertains to a new solder support and dispensing device for preventing the jamming of solder during the dispensing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a jam proof solder dispenser is known in the prior art. More specifically, a jam proof solder dispenser heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,917; U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,204; U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,945; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,950; U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,541; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,151.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new solder support and dispensing device. The inventive device includes a base member having an open top, a first end wall, side walls, a bottom wall, and an open second end; and also includes a spool support member being removably suspended within the base member for supporting a spool carrying continuous solder; and further includes a solder feeding member being securely attached to the bottom wall and extending upwardly therefrom and being disposed at the open second end of the base member with the solder feeding member having a first end and also having a hole extending therethrough near the first end thereof; and also includes a flexible tubular solder guide member having an open first end securely extending through the hole in the solder feeding member with the tubular solder guide member also having an open second end which is adapted to receive solder therethrough and with the tubular solder guide member being adapted to prevent jamming of the solder during the dispensing thereof.
In these respects, the solder support and dispensing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the jamming of solder during the dispensing thereof.